All is Fair in Love and War
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: After five months, Bella is now the co-head of Stark International in California and the on and off girlfriend of Tony Stark aka Iron Man. So far Bela has been handling everything fine until the Cullens appear. Rest is inside
1. Departure

Chapter 1 Departure

B POV

The following days after the Cullens' left were horrible. Charlie let me skip school and thanks to Jessica's big mouth, of _course _everyone knows why. But what Charlie told me today was just plain worse.

"Bella. I've been invited to a charity event this Saturday in New York" he told me. That was pretty hilarious and it made me feel a little bit better. "And I want _you _to come with me". That of course changed things.

"No" I said. He didn't _seriously_ expect me to go with him now, did he? First of all, I can't dance. I'm a klutz for crying out loud! Second of all, I really didn't want to go to a place of high socialites. Third of all, I was absolutely positively not in the mood to go and he knew that. He knew I was still recovering from his and the Cullens' leaving. I wasn't going and he couldn't make me… or so I thought. The next thing I know, I was at the airport waiting for a plane to New York. I don't know how Charlie did it, but he did. And man did I hate every minute of it. I sighed as I heard the our flight for New York and trudged off to meet Charlie who was waiting at the gate.

"Come on Bells. Perk up" Charlie told me. I just nodded not fully paying attention to what he was saying and walked into the gate

Two Days Later in New York City…

I had to admit I was pretty glad I came. New York City was pretty awesome. Although I really didn't want to go to this Charity Ball. I was still not up for it. But, if it will please Charlie then I'll do it. Although I have to say I'm pretty pissed about what I have to wear. Unfortunately all I had was a black dress that reached mid thigh and a pair of matching heels that Alice bought for me before they left. Thankfully she knew not to get me a pair of ultra heels and just a pair I can walk in. _Barely_. So of course I couldn't use that as an excuse not to go. No doubt even if I had Charlie would have gave me the money for it. I sighed as I got into the hotel bed. Tomorrow night was the big night. And I really was scared out of my mind right now. I didn't want to know what to expect from the people who were going to be there. Although I should have an idea from my time with the Cullens. I sighed. I missed them so much. I still don't see the reason why they _all _left. _He _was the one that didn't love me anymore. I winced, feeling that sharp pang of pain g go through my chest just as it had the first few days he left. I tried to concentrate on something else before the pain gets worse. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Phoenix and the sun. It helped but it was mostly the sun that did it. So I started to think of sunny places instead. How the sun felt on my face. When the sun always made the sky look brighter than before. The way it felt when I would lay across the beach…

"Bella. Time to wake up" I heard Charlie say. I sat up with a start and looked around confused. I suddenly realized that I was in the hotel room in New York City. That I was here with Charlie for some charity ball event. And for the first time in days… I hadn't screamed or woke up crying in the middle of the night and slept great. I smiled.

"Bout time you woke up. I see you slept well" he commented

"Yeah I know. Feels great" I said smiling even wider

"Well, that's great" he said. I could see how great that made him feel. I suddenly realized that he was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a white button down shirt.

"What time is it" I asked confused.

"Uhhh… around 7 pm" he said looking at the clock. I pretty much slept the day away.

"_seven pm_" I said incredulously. I can't believe I pretty much spent the day sleeping. Despite the fact that I've never done this before, I felt _great_. I started smiling so hard, my face started to hurt. Charlie's face lit so bright, I thought he was going to explode.

"I'm glad to see you happy Bella. But you need to get ready" he said. I groaned and got up out of the comfy bed. "I guess I shouldn't have said anything, huh". I couldn't help myself. I laughed. It wasn't like how I laughed before, but I laughed. I stared at Charlie and he looked absolutely amazed. Yup, he exploded I thought. I got up and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed, had my hair done and was walking out of my hotel bedroom.

"Ready Dad" I said. Charlie really looked nice in his black tux. "You look great Dad"

"Thanks. So do you" he commented. I nodded and went to go get my coat hoping that I wouldn't trip on the way. Much to my displeasure, I did. Thankfully Charlie was right behind me and caught me before I could fall.

"Thanks Dad" I said

"No prob. Where did you get those anyways" he asked.

"Alice" I said

"Oh" he said, obviously wishing he hadn't asked. I sighed.

It's okay Dad. I feel fine, actually" I said

"Really?" he asked

"Really" I said "Now, let's do this before I regret it". He laughed and I laughed right along with him. I wasn't completely recovered, but I was on my way there. And I was getting closer every step of the way.

T POV

I couldn't believe Pepper signed me on for this charity event. I mean seriously, I'm only 18 years old for Christ's Cake! I mean sure I'm used to it by now, but a frickin' charity event! Geez, it's already bad enough that I got people wanting the Iron Man armor not to mention every single detail of my private life, but a charity event. It's not like I wasn't going to give them anything, I was. But can't a guy get a break every now and then?

"Pepper do I _really _have to go" I complained turning to my redheaded personal assistant and longtime best friend.

"Yes. Yes you do" she answered me "Now stop complaining Tony, Christ's Cake". I sighed. One thing about Virginia "Pepper" Potts, once she says something, it's final.

"Oh, come on Tony. It won't be that bad" James "Rhodey" Rhodes, my other longtime best friend and Air Force colonel told me "Maybe you just might meet someone" I groaned. That be just my luck, as always, I get drunk, end up over someone random girl, and can't get her to stop calling me. For Christ's Cake why does this always happen to me?

"Well, Rhodey let's hope your wrong" I said.

"Hate to break it to you but, I'm usually aren't" he said smugly. I felt like punching him in the face. Obviously he caught on from my expression and laughed.

"You laugh now" I muttered under my breath. Pepper shook her head.

"Oh, come on Peps" he said "He started it"

"And, I'm ending it" she said sternly. Before anyone could say anything Harold "Happy" Hogan turned around in the driver's seat.

"We're here" he said cheerfully. Unless the situation is near death one, he's always cheerful. He's just… _Happy _that way. Happy was my bodyguard and chauffeur. Not to mention… you guessed it, my best friend. He got out the car and walked around to let us out.

"I'm gonna go park the car. I'll meet you guys inside" he said "Try not to kill each other"

"I'll see to it that they don't" Pepper told him.

He laughed; "That goes for _you _too". Pepper made a face, turned around and started walking. We all started to snicker. Pepper maybe bossy and demanding, but her reactions were all ways funny.

"Are you guys coming or what" she demanded. We stopped snickering and tried to compose our faces, but failed. Rhodey and I followed behind Pepper while Happy parked the car.

As we walked in we were greeted by hundreds of people who I just really want to take to. But I put on my best poker face, smiled and talked to everyone who talked to me.

4 Hours Later…

"No really, I gotta go" I said "But it was really nice talking to you". I made a quick dash to the elevator so they way I wouldn't have to talk. I'm actually surprised that I'm not hoarse already. On my way I snatched a glass of water a waiter had on his tray and called a 'thanks' of my shoulder and ran through the elevator.

"Thank God" I said sinking to the elevator floor

"You're telling me" I looked up and saw a girl about my age with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was in the same position as I was, drink and all.

"You getting mauled by everyone in sight too" I asked

"Yup" she said popping the 'p' "Worse part is I don't know anyone here"

"Annoying as hell, right" I laughed

"Yeah" she shook her head "I'm not even that pretty"

"Of course not. You're beautiful" I said. She shook her head again. Either this girl was being modest or she really needed to take a good look in the mirror.

"Why does everyone tell me that" she mumbled

"Cause it's true" I said "As soon as we get out of here, I'm taking you to a mirror" She laughed which is good. Then the elevator made a couple of noises and went black.

"Or not" she joked. I laughed out loud.

"Not necessarily" I said "I can fix and we can be out of here in a few seconds"

"Or you can't fix it and we can just sit in here and won't be bothered by anyone". I stared at her in the darkness till I realize what she was saying.

"You gotta real go head on your shoulders"

"Thanks" she told me

"We could really use someone like you"

"Uhhh… _we_" she asked

"Yeah. Stark International is always looking for someone new" I answered

"Stark _International_? Wait a sec. Who are you" she asked. Oh shit. I messed up big this time. Way big. I sighed.

"Tony Stark" I mumbled. She sat there in silence and I waited somewhat patiently for her to say something.

"Well…" I said

"Well what" she asked

"Aren't you going to say something"

"Ummm… no. Should I" she asked

"Well…" I started but thought better of it "Rather yet, don't say anything" She laughed.

"What so funny" I asked

"You" she said still laughing. I thought about and laughed.

"You're right" I laughed "So what do you say"

"About what" she asked

"Come on stay with me here" I said "What do you say about working at Stark International"

"Wait… you're serious" she asked

"No. I just thought I just mess with that pretty little head of yours" I joked and she kicked me "Ow. I'm really serious"

"I'm not sure" she said hesitantly

"And the reason are" I pressed

"For one I live in Forks, Washington" she started "Two I'm only eighteen and three I have no idea about engineering. Also I'm still in high school"

"all that can be taken care of" I said smugly

"Oh really" she said

"Yup" I smirked "One, we're thinking about doing some stuff with Forks. Two, I'm eighteen and I _run _the company. And as for three and four, I can tutor you in that"

"I still don't know" she said

"Come on' I whine "I can already tell you'd be great at it. Besides, what another eighteen year old at the company" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"My assistant Pepper is 18. Rhodey's 18 and he doesn't even work for me. He's with the Air Force"

"Seriously" she said "Think he can get me a ride in Air Force 1"

"I don't think. I know" I said and she laughed "So…"

"You don't even know the name of the person you're hiring" she said

I smiled, she was going take it; "And your name is"

"Bella. Bella Swan" she said. Bella…

"that's Italian isn't it" she nodded "But you're not"

"nope" she said "I don't even know the language"

"We'll have to change that Miss. Swan. Especially if you're gonna be working at Stark International. You will be working here, right"

"well, let me talk to my dad first. If he says yes then yes" she said. I did a fist pump in the air and we laughed. I got up.

"let's fix this elevator so you can go ask" I said "wanna help"

She laughed at my enthusiasm; "oh sure why not"

"well let's do this" I said.

So far it was going great. Bella's a really fast learner and did half of the work. It was going smoothly, until I grabbed a wire and shocked me. Meaning it shocked the arc reactor. Lovely. I slid down against the wall and tried to fish my spare. Then I realized Bella was still in here, was freaking out, had no idea what was going on, and was going to have to change the reactor for me. Peachy.

"Bella, I need you to do something very important" I told her undoing my shirt.

"What's going-" she paused staring at the arc reactor that was planted in my chest.

"now, I know you're freaked out, but I really need you to calm down so you can change the arc reactor for me" I explained

"Your joking right" she asked

"No" I said. She gulped "calm down Bella. I just need you to take it out and replace it with this one" I left out the part about that if she didn't hurry, I would pretty much die. She took a deep breath, took the other reactor out my hand and plopped down next to me.

"Okay. What do I have to do" she asked.

"It's simple. Twist this one out and twist that one in" I said "you'll know when it's in all the way when it clicks" she nodded.

"Right. No pressure" if you only knew… I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and waited. She gently turned the reactor to the right and kept going until it finally was all the way out. The quickly and gently she placed in the other one in and turned it to the left till it clicked. I opened eyes and stared down at my chest. The other reactor was in perfectly and Bella's hands were placed carefully on both sides of my chest. I looked up at her and her face was covered in relief. She looked up at me and smiled.

"See. It was like I said. Simple" I said. She laughed shakily and shook her head. She got up and moved back at the elevator. I was about to ask what she was doing until the lights came back on we were moving again. I stared at her stunned and she smiled. I noticed that for some reason her smile was smug.

"What are you so smug about" I asked

"well, I know nothing about technology, engineering, or anything of the sort but I managed to finish fixing the elevator and kept you from dying. So why shouldn't I be smug" she explained

"I wasn't going to die" I lied

"oh you big liar" she laughed

"I'm not" I said "though you did a better job than Pepper"

"how did she do" she asked

"she was absolutely terrified and almost killed me"

"a-ha" I jumped "you said you wouldn't die". Well, crap. She caught me in my own lie. This girl is good.

"okay, okay. I would've died" I admitted "I didn't say anything because I'd knew freak even more". I stared up at her and was confused by her expression. She looked surprised.

"what" I asked

"nothing" she said "I think l understand the arc reactor"

"oh really" I said. She nodded and pretty much explained the arc reactor to me. I stared at her in disbelief. She's gonna end up giving me a run for my money.

"I forgot to ask how you were feeling" she asked "and are you going to fix your shirt"

"Nope" I said smiling

"how are you feeling" she repeated

"actually, I feel pretty cheeky" I answered. I know it's not appropriate but I really do feel that way.

"nobody likes a smart ass" she said smiling

"I can make you change your mind" I said smirking

"I doubt it" she said still smiling. It was so easy to make her laugh and smile. It's contagious.

"You know, I'm really great at tickling" I said moving forward

"I bet you are. But until you fix your shirt backup" she suggested walking out of the elevator. I ran after her and fixed my shirt while I was at. I really felt like tickling her. I finally caught up with her somewhere near the lobby. That's when I saw Pepper and Rhodey talking worriedly to what looks like a police father.

"Hey Dad" oh. My. Crap. Did she just call him _dad_? I almost tried to tickle a girl with my shirt open whose father is a _cop_?! For Christ's Cake! Can't I get a break?!

"Tony there you are" Pepper asked half worried and half angry.

"I got stuck in the elevator with Bella" I gestured over to Bella who was standing with her dad who was glaring at me.

"Uh-huh" he said "so you are"

"Tony. Tony Stark, sir" I saw Bella , Pepper, and Rhodey snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait a minute. You're the Iron Man kid" he said

"Yes sir" I answered "I also own Stark International as well"

"Really" he said. Now I have his attention.

"Yes sir. Along with Pepper, my personal assistant, and Rhodey, whose truthfully in the Air Force" Yup definitely have his attention "And I was wondering if Bella could work there as well" . He stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella" he said "You mean this girl right here"

"yes sir" I said "you know, she's the one who finished fixing the elevator after my arc reactor went out"

"what" Pepper shrieked

"Bella actually reinstalled this one" I added

"Wow. Wait what's an arc reactor" he asked. And with that Bella went into explaining the arc reactor. They stared at her as if she had just spoken some hidden language.

"Wow Bells. I never knew about that kind of stuff" her dad said astounded

"I don't. Tony just started explaining it and then I just got it" she said shaking her head.

"Well, I suppose continuing your education won't be a problem" he said "Well, I don't see why not. It's up to you Bella"

"Please Bella" Pepper begged "I'm tired of being the only girl out of these two idiots". Bella laughed and paused.

"Sure why not" she said. Pepper ran over and hugged Bella tightly.

"I'm Pepper Potts by the way" she added

"And I'm James Rhodes. But you can call me Rhodey"

"I hear from Tony you can get me into Air Force 1"

He laughed; "Yeah sure. Just make sure you're with me when I ask"

"Deal" she said and shook hands

"You better take care of my daughter" her father said

"Don't worry sir" I said "I have a suit of armor back at my house with whoever's name on it if they mess with her" he smiled pleased. Every father's dream. Not that she'll get married or have a family or that she wants something that'll mean the world to her. It's hearing a guy say he'll beat the crap out of someone who messes with her in an iron suit.

"That's good to hear" he said "Oh and, call me Charlie"

"Will do" I said

"Well I'll see you later Bells" he said walking away

"Kay. See ya Dad" Bella waved

"if you excuse me, I'm going to go put your interview together" said Pepper

"For Christ's Cake Peps! I already _gave _her the job" I groaned

"Right. 'Stark gives girl he met in an elevator a job'" she said sarcastically "that's bound to make _great _headlines"

I groaned; "fine. Have it your way". She smiled in satisfaction and walked off.

"I'm gonna go tell Happy. He's gonna be real excited" Rhodey said walking away as well.

"Who's Happy" Bella asked

"Bodyguard, chauffer, and best friend" I answered

"Why do you call him Happy" she questioned

"You'll see" I said "Which reminds me, why didn't you say your dad was a cop"

"cause he's not" she said "he's chief of police in Forks"

"CHIEF OF POLICE" I screamed "are you _trying _to kill me"

"what makes you think that" she asked tilting her head to the side

"maybe because I was trying to tickle you with my shirt wide open"

"it's your own fault" she laughed "besides you didn't ask"

Okay that's it. I reached over and started tickling her.

"Come on! Quit it Tony" she laughed

"Nu-uh. Not this time" I said really enjoying myself. I started tickling her harder and faster until she started crying and was on the floor.

"Tony, please stop _please_" she begged

"Begging are we" I asked

"Yes. I beg you for mercy oh great mighty one" she choked out

"Wow. When you beg you _beg_" I said. I stopped tickling her and just leaned over her. She really _was _beautiful. I seriously wasn't lying when I told her that. So I'd figure I better remind her.

"You really are beautiful Bella" I said. She shook her head and I groaned, then I remembered something.

"Come on" I said pulling us on our feet and started walking.

"Where are we going" she asked. I didn't answer. I finally stopped when we were near the lobby entrance. I spun her around so that we were facing the mirror.

"look Bella" I told her. She looked up at our reflection and just stared. She really did look beautiful. Her black dress made her skin almost look like clouds and her hair circled her face perfectly. Not to mention how big and brown her eyes were. She really was _beautiful_.

"listen Tony, I've had someone tell me I was beautiful before and I ended up hurt" she confessed looking down. Oh. So _that's _why she was surprised I told her the truth. She thought I was going to lie to her like this other guy. I sighed and lifted one finger to her chin to raise her face/

"listen Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. You really are beautiful. I would never lie to you. _Ever_" I told her staring into her brown eyes. She stared at me and I couldn't comprehend the look in her eyes. I leaned in to her so her eyes locked with mine.

"Tony" she started but I put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Bella, I would _never ever _lie to you" I said staring at her

"thanks Tony" she sighed "let's get back to the charity event, kay"

"Sure" she said and smiled "oh and thanks"

"shall we" I said sticking my arm out for her to take

"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everybody, I really need to point out a few things so I can get this over with. Number 1: this story is being completed as a DIFFERENT STORY! Same name, just a 2 beside it. Number 2: I know that Tony did NOT create the Iron Man armor at 18! I'm kinda of making it up as I go along and added a little bit of the Iron Man: Armored Adventures to it and I know he wasn't 18 there either. Number 3: Bella calls Charlie dad because in this one I have them have a stronger father-daughter relationship. I know all my Iron Man and Twilight facts, I'm just putting my own twist to it alright! I know there's only one person who commented on this, but I really needed to get this out of the way!


End file.
